


The Lack of Temperance

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never said that aloud though…she’d kill him if she suspected he was profiling her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lack of Temperance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://annadelko.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://annadelko.livejournal.com/)**annadelko** ’s comment fic prompt **‘I’ll tell you when you're sober’**.

“I’ll tell you when you're sober.”

“Or you could tell me now.”

“No, I’ll tell you when you're sober.”

“C'mon…” he let his shoulder bump hers. “Just tell me.”

“Nope.”

“Give me a hint.”

“Uh uh.” Emily shook her head.

“I'm not even drunk you know. But let’s say, for the sake of argument that I was. It’s better to tell me now. I could forget all about it.”

“You never forget anything; and you are drunk. You're adorable when you're drunk.” She gently poked his nose with her finger.

“You're adorable all the time.” he leaned to kiss her nose.

“I'm still not telling you.”

“You're adorable, and cruel. How can someone so beautiful be so cruel?”

They were lying on a tacky quilt in a non-descript hotel room in Columbia, Missouri. Four female students from Columbia College had disappeared in the last eight months. There had been just three weeks between the third and fourth victim. The BAU was called in to see if there was any kind of pattern or similar victimology. They'd been there almost three days, working around the clock trying to connect people in a town known for those who travel in and out.

While some questions had been answered, Hotch told his team at 8 that evening that they were done for the night. They needed a good night’s rest and would tackle it with fresh minds and fresh eyes in the morning. For one of the first time ever, the team didn’t go out as a team. Morgan was invited out by Detective Atiana Glover. He promised his boss that it was strictly platonic.

JJ was tired; she went straight back to the hotel. Rossi said he wanted to drive around and clear his head. Reid was fine to go back to the hotel for room service and more research. Hotch knew he couldn’t stop the young genius when he was on the path to figuring something out. That left Hotch and Prentiss on their own.

They walked three blocks from the hotel in the drizzle to a place called Witches’ Brew. It was a great brew pub with delicious burgers. They ate, drank, and talked some about anything but the case. Then somehow they got on the subject of something Emily wasn’t going to tell him. They were still on it hours later. Hotch was nothing if he wasn’t doggedly determined.

“Its quite easy honestly.” Emily replied.

He laughed some, reaching for her hand. He sighed as they lay there and held hands. Hotch lifted her hands to his lips.

“How about this? If I guess and I'm right, you'll tell me.”

“Stop it.”

“I can't stop what I didn’t start. You started it.”

“Well how can I get you to shut up?”

Hotch grinned, rolling over so that he was nearly on top of her. Emily laughed and wrapped her arms around him. When he kissed her, she could taste the shots of whiskey he’d had earlier with his beers.

“Mmm, baby.”

“Aaron…Aaron, you're drunk.”

“I'm not drunk.”

He knew Emily didn’t like to be intimate if they had been drinking too much. Sometimes drinking too much was a hazard of the job. Sometimes people did reckless things when they drank too much. Hotch understood where she was coming from. He also figured she had one too many reckless nights in her past and didn’t want to recreate them with someone she truly cared about.

He never said that aloud though…she’d kill him if she suspected he was profiling her. Hotch profiled everyone; couldn’t help himself. He noticed that only a year and a half in the BAU had Emily doing the same. She told him she’d been doing it her whole life. Emily Prentiss had been a profiler since she was old enough to understand what happened around her. It was just another thing they had in common.

“Hotch, I don’t think…”

“Let me make love to you, baby. Let me make you feel good.” He ran his tongue over the hollow of her throat. “You know I make you feel so good.”

She would never be able to deny that. He did things to her body that Emily hardly believed was possible. But it wasn’t just the sex; Emily Prentiss had a lot of sex in her time. It was the intimacy, the sweetness, the sexiness; it was the two of them. He understood her on every level and that showed when they were in bed together.

Drunken sex with Hotch was as good, maybe even better, as sober sex. Still, she didn’t like the feeling. There was a part of her that could never be sure he meant what he said when he was drinking. The same words, with no liquor involved, meant more. She was still getting used to the fact that not long ago he was saying something similar with someone else. Or maybe he wasn’t…she had no real clue why Hotch and Haley divorced.

“You do make me feel good.” She said. “But we need to get some sleep.”

Hotch groaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck. It tickled when he made the noise again. She took his face in her and gave him sweet kisses.

“Imagine us getting eight hours of restful sleep. Tell me that doesn’t sound amazing.”

“Eight hours?” Hotch perked up some.

“Mmm hmm.” Emily nodded. “We’ll have eight, magnificent, dream-filled hours.”

“Naked?” He asked, already working on the buttons of her purple blouse.

“Naked…if you're a good boy.”

Hotch grinned, dimples poking into his cheeks. He wasn’t a dumb man; he knew Emily was crazy about his dimples. It wouldn’t be hard to be good tonight. Holding her always satisfied him. She enjoyed making love in the morning anyway…they would both get what they desired. It was only a matter of time.

“I'm a really, really, good boy.” He opened Emily’s blouse, kissing her breasts.

“Good boys listen to me when I say no.” She replied.

“It’s just a kiss. I can't kiss you?”

“I'm gonna get ready for bed.”

Sliding from under him, Emily grabbed her smaller travel bag and went into the bathroom. Hotch sighed, flopping over on his back. He wanted her and it had nothing to do with the liquor in his system. He was OK with holding out but that didn’t change how he felt at the moment.

Emily looked at herself in the mirror as she got out of her clothes. It was so hard to hold out on him and she knew that as well as she did. They read each other so well; to their advantage and sometimes to their detriment. When she made love to him, touched him at all, every feeling was exposed.

She used her body, her mind, and her heart to express how she felt. Words were good, Emily Prentiss was an expert in words; an expert on language. But they had nothing on other forms of communications when it came to the two of them. Sometimes what they had, or could have, was so strong that words were never going to be enough.

She got a glass of water and took two Motrin PMs. Emily was tired; needed to make sure she was actually going to sleep tonight. She changed out of her FBI costume and into something comfy to sleep in. When she emerged from the bathroom, Hotch smiled at her. He’d just stood from the bed and was beginning to undress.

“You're not gonna throw me out, are you?” he asked, putting his tie on the table.

“No.” she shook her head.

“I have to say seeing you in my tee shirt and panties beats naked by a mile. You're beautiful, do you know that?”

“These are your panties too?” Emily smiled. “They’re pretty comfy.”

Hotch smiled, showing his dimples again. He walked over to her and just stood there. Emily knew what he wanted. He liked nothing more than to be undressed. Being naked was great.

Being naked because she undressed him always excited him. Considering she really, really wasn’t giving him any tonight, Emily wasn’t sure if exciting him was the best idea. Hotch was a rational being though. He knew this was going to be the hottest thing that happened this evening.

She stripped him of his dress shirt, tee shirt, belt, slacks, and boxers. Hotch bent down to take off his socks as Emily pulled back the sheets and blankets on the bed. Hotel beds were the worse. There were very few that had beds she found comfortable, no matter how many stars they had.

They spent way too much time in hotel rooms. It made her love her bed at home even more. She couldn’t wait to get back in it. Having Hotch naked in this one was at least a decent compromise.

“Em?”

“Hmm?”

He’d turned off the lights from the switch beside the bed. They lay on the darkness, spooning. Hotch managed to get her out of her shirt but kept his promise of being a good boy. He loved sleeping skin to skin. The tee shirt was sexy but in the way.

“What do you want to tell me?” He asked.

“I’ll tell you when you're sober.”

“Let’s pretend I'm sober and you tell me now.”

“You are so damn infuriating.” She laughed, turning in his arms.

Hotch caressed her face and kissed her. He wanted to deepen the kiss, hear her moan, but that wasn’t a good idea. The liquor made him hornier than normal but he always wanted Emily. He hoped she knew that.

“But I'm cute, right?”

“Adorable.” She kissed his nose. “Go to sleep; you probably need more sleep than I do.”

“Why would you say that?”

“You have bags under your eyes, Aaron.” Emily held up her hand before he could refute it. “Go to sleep. I’ll tell you in the morning.”

“Promise?”

“I swear on a stack of coffee cups.”

Hotch smirked, giving her one more goodnight kiss. He turned on his back and held her in his arms.

“There's something I want to tell you before you fall asleep.” He said.

“You have…probably close to ten minutes.” Emily replied.

“I adore you. I simply, utterly, positively, and a plethora of other adverbs adore you.”

She didn’t say a word, just cuddled closer and squeezed him tight. Hotch kissed her forehead.

“Do you like me?” he asked.

“You're pretty spiffy, SSA Hotchner. I find that I do.”

“A lot?”

“Hotch…”

He laughed, kissing her forehead again.

“Sweet dreams, baby. I look forward to morning sobriety and your confession.”

“Goodnight.”

***

  



End file.
